breadgarscampaignfandomcom-20200214-history
The Campaign of the Rowdypuffs
Campaign 1, or the Campaign of the Lucky Few, is the first campaign of Breadgar's Game. It follows a group of ragtag group of adventurers, the Lucky Few, in their exploits across the continent of Teriam. The Cast Premise This campaign is set in the continent of Teriam, in the northern most part, in the territories of the Caelish Princepality, a human nation state. Chapter Summaries Main Factions * The Caelish Princepality of Caelion: Founded some hundred years ago, Caelum is a massive city state built on the base of an extensive mountain range. Its main leaders are known as Princeps (hence Princepality) and the Secundus. Human nobles were known as Lords, Dukes and Knights. The Princeps typically chose a mount of their choosing as their mount for life. Some would chose horses, some would pick a large lion. One Princeps even had a Griffin for a mount. The nobility of Caelum’s other species, such as the dwarves, were known as electors. They also had seats in the Concilio. When they first arrived on the main continent, they arrived on the top left part and named it Caelion. * The Orc Chiefdom of Ithil: Deep in the Southern Jungles of Ferox; Ithil is a group of various roaming orc tribes that banded together to make a massive city state. Its main leaders is the Warchief, alongside the lower ranked Tribal leaders of the numerous Orc tribes. Currently, this city has a tenuous armistice with the human city of Caelum but tensions are still high as both cities foster a cold hatred between each other for the losses accrued during the Ork/Human war 20 years before the start of the campaign. In the Orc tongue, the continents name is Ullanor. War may soon break out as the Caelish are receiving reports of an Ork warband that has attacked several frontier settlements. Ithil refuses both to take responsibility for the incidents and to help hunt down the perpetrators. * The Kingdom of Astrovius: This city is made up solely of Dragonborns, a fierce and proud people. They are led by a Draculus and Queen, with a Noble class (each Nobles were known as Dukes), alongside the Middle and Low classes. The King was known as the Drake King and as each king, following the beginning of the Giant/Astrogar war, befriended a Fire Drake and established a partnership. The Dragonborns are something akin to the English Kingdom. They are posh and proper in nature. The territories of the dragonborns are established into fiefs, with a baron controlling each of the fiefs, and in times of war, would levy troops from their surrounding lands to form one army. Currently holds a non aggression pact with Caelum, alongside a trading agreement. In draconic, the name of the continent is Astrogar. * The Dwarfdom of Gald Alfrell: This nation is an massive empire that consists of perhaps the entirety of all dwarfdom in the Northernmost part of the main continent. It is an absolute monarchy, led by the aforementioned Alfrell family. They used to be perhaps the most powerful power in not just the North but the entire continent. They were the most technologically advanced civilisation in the world, with technological marvels such as plumbing, steam based tech and mechanical creatures. Their power and dynasty has reached its peak and currently is on the decline, due to the severity of issues that currently plague its territories. Goblin blights harass the fringe borders, massive territory means lots of citizens to look after. Overall it is a classic example of an once great civilization brought low. * The Storm Lords of Hargard’s Fall: This faction is made up entirely of Cloud Giants. They reside currently over Hargard’s Fall. (mountain range to the east of Caelum, over Berrigan’s Folly (river to the east that separates Astrogar from the rest of the continent.) This faction holds dominion over the Hargard mountains and on occasion raids the territories of the Kingdom of Astrogar. 150 years before the current campaign, Caelum assisted Astrovius in defeating the Storm lords and repelling them back to their mountains. Currently, the group is thought to be extinct or at the very least, has moved somewhere else. Secretly however, they are waging war on the thousands of ratmen clans that lay below Hargard’s Fall in an attempt to beat them in submission. If they can do so, they plan to use the ratmen as fodder for their army to take revenge on first Astrovius and then Caelum. If all of the ratmen clans were successfully mustered, there is no force that would be able to survive them in open combat. The ratmen number in the tens of millions, possibly more. In Giant’s tongue, the name of the continent is Barathief. * The Ratmen Clans of Hargard’s Fall: The Ratmen consist thousands upon thousands of clans of ratkind. These Ratmen in particular are quite docile and contrary to belief, are quite kind hearted and only fight to survive rather than fight for the joy of it like the Orcs of Ithil or to dominate others like the Elementum. In Ratish (Rat language), the name of the continent is Skarel. When the Giants came and attempted to recruit the Ratmen, they refused as was their kind nature. Consequently, the Giants declared war on the Ratmen. The war has gone on since 222 AFT. The Giants are barely holding back the tide of Ratmen while the Ratmen find that the Giants are near invincible in battle. As it stands, the war of Hargard’s Fall is currently a stalemate. Should either side gain new allies in the war, the war may find itself ending brutally and quickly. * The Elementum of the North: This faction is comprised of humanoid creatures that seek to dominate the northern lands of continent before marching on the rest of the continent. These humanoids are beings comprised of the 4 classical elements and wield the 4 classical elements in battle and everyday life. They are currently abducting humans, orks and other creatures to experiment on them and create abominations from the test subjects to create an army to conquer the inhabitants of Northern continent. Once they have created enough soldiers, they will begin phase 2 of the plan to dominate the continent which is to send raiding parties of these abominations to wipe out various settlements and demonstrate their power, in the hopes of intimidating the populace in surrender. Eventually phase 3 will occur if the various cities of the continent do not surrender. All out war breaks out as a result. In the Elemental tongue, the name of the continent is Etiam.